canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Verbe
: "I've met a lot of people. They wear a thick mask in order to get along with the others. Now tell me, is this how every human live in this world?" Appearance Verbe has an ordinary girl's appearance. Her slightly long wavy lavender hair usually braided on both side, added with a flower ornament on the left side. Her green cheery eyes is always showing curiosity and innocence. She always seen with a smile or happy laughter on her face. Verbe has a unique tattoo on her right cheek. Actually this tattoo was made to hide a scar on her face since her 8th, but she didn't remember about it. Her choice of colour for outfit is white, with some red and/or green touches on it. Verbe prefers mini skirts or short dress with black legging, considering it'd be more convenient for her if she's in mid-air. She always wears a pair of special designed brown boots which allows her to amplify her flying ability. Personality Just as innocent as a little kid, she can't take any complicated things and easily tricked by the others. She's always seen in a good mood, with a bright smile on her face like everything in this world is as fine as it is (although deep in her heart she's really annoyed or angry, she always wears those smiling-face-mask on her). She is an expert in suppressing her true emotion, thanks to her brother's special ability on their childhood. But if her stress is already at its limit, she could immediately turn into a chaotic and cruel person, an exact opposite of her usual self. She will barely remember anything she'd done in that state for these 19 years. This side of her always triggers some unexpectedly silly yet terrifying situation. Verbe assumed that this personality problem is a curable curse, so she always seek for the way to overcome it, including consulting with Kanon and Souten, even trailing Orlant as a fellow "mask-user". After the War of Vanguard F, she realized about her personality problem and the cause. She could remember everything she'd done when she's going brutal, but she still can't fully control herself. Slowly she began to learn how to express her true emotion. Her hobby is taking a walk, but in contrary she could never remember her route. So, "getting lost" is just her habit. Despite her lack of ability to remember, disturbance of language comprehension, and innocent logic, her Maths and Physics ability is above the average. Which always helps her maximizing her canvas usage. Currently she doesn't have any permanent job aside from being a Ranger. In the mean time, she's running a delivery service to make money. She starts Maths and Physics tutoring too, in order to spread artblock to the students. Sometimes, she asks Shad to accompany her on selling shaved ice, or busking together with Arch. History Verbe lived with the SkyGuard Clan, a clan responsible to protect the earth's sky from any contamination or damage. Both of her parents are workaholic, never gave Verbe any of their affection. She was raised by a sky scrapper watchman, the only man who cared for her, the man who taught her a lot, the man whom she considered as her own father. One day, that person was gone, then an order to capture and kill him was announced. He has been considered as a criminal by the clan. Shortly after that, Verbe found the man's notebook, and found out the fact that she was just a guinea pig for the clan for those 9 years. Her original parents, Nathan and Evaleen Rochell, died in a fire caused by the parties who wants to thwart their study of CANVAS Activation. In that incident, the 8 years old Verbe experienced trauma and amnesia (post traumatic amnesia), separated from her brother, and was taken as a research sample by the clan. But, thanks to it, Verbe's canvas is fully developed. She decided to leave the clan and to look for the Skyscrapper watcher in order to learn more about her past despite the risk of becoming a fugitive. During the travel, Verbe who is expert at hiding her true feelings with a "mask" called fake smile, almost always managed to escape from SkyGuard's pursuer. As a Ranger Verbe joined Canvas Ranger on the late September of 2010. That time she was rescued from her pursuer by a group of people called theirself the Villain of Canvas Ranger. Just from seeing their acts towards the other, she knew that they really appreciate differences and not hiding anything, really be theirself and act as their hearts told. They casually asked Verbe to be one of them and carry their mission, spreading artblock for the World's sake. Since then, Verbe joined their Re-Generation, and considered the Villain base as her home. "To find the Skyscrapper Watcher" is still her top priority. During her life as a ranger, she realized about her personality problem, and always tried to overcome it with many different ways. She found a lot of important people for her to protect, the people that never failed to make her let out a real sincere smile and laughter. Around July of 2012, she was promoted to the 27th Division of Villain as the official ranger along with Jester, NyaNya, Kanina, and MEGA. This restless and childish division members occupy Jester's house as their temporary headquater. Verbe serves as the person in charge of transportation and vacation-related matters for them. War of Vanguard F During her first war , Verbe was assigned to face Lone of the 27th Hero Division at Wendy's Flavor Bliss Alam Sutra, Serpong. Verbe -who hasn't enhance her activation canvas form- quickly changed to her battle outfit and take out her Zephyr. She used her ability to manipulate the wind and air around her to freely control Zephyr's attack while keeping her distance from her enemy. Although the Villain's side was so sure that they can really win if they could keep on rushing forward to the enemy even if their chance of winning is not much, all of their hope and spirit were devastated in the presence of Mazo, The Leader of Hero Faction on the battlefield. By the night of war, Villain faction lost and suffered a great damage. The battlefield has become ruins and a lake of fire, arousing Verbe's childhood trauma to surface. She regained some pieces of her forgotten past and learned the fact that her long lost brother is always by her side for these last 2 years. She used her last strength to reach Elliot, her beloved big brother, and collapsed in front of him. Transition Time | After War of Vanguard F After recovered from the injuries of her first war, she found that the other members of 27th Villain Division were all alive and well. She's still unsure about her past memories, since Elliot is not giving any response after she explain everything she could recall from the past. One day, she ran into Izu at the hospital, and got a feeling that she had seen this woman when the fire broke out at the past. She got a clue that Izu knew exactly about how Rochell family caught in that incidents. Wants to find out the truth, Verbe trains herself more to be able to defeat Izu and force her to tell everything. Abilities Verbe can control the movement of the air around her. She also capable of flying in mid-air whenever she want to. As a villain, she spreads artblock through a lot of various method using her ability. She can bring about a violent wind to distract people's work, heat up the air, or even blow up some electricity source. Creating a storm or tornado could be done quickly by her. But there's still a limit for her power. Manipulating too much aspect of the air properties needs a lot of power, concentration, and brain-work. Excessive ability usage could even damage her brain or so. Windmill Canvas Activation: "Spindle Sylph" As the name implies, Windmill Canvas is powered by the force of wind. The canvas could be easily activated when strong wind force present at her surrounding (in contrary, if the weather condition didn't met, she has to do the manual-activating. Using his own power to make artificial wind-force. And of course this manual-activating will cost a lot of her own power). Once her Windmill Canvas activated, her main ability is still the same, in additional she got more power supply from the natural wind force around her, like how a true windmill works. She could lessen her power output in controlling the air movement when the wind force around her is strong enough. A spirit or deity could be summoned to her side with her canvas power too. An image of Windmill Sails that's appearing behind her is an indicator for the canvas activation. Using the outer wind force or her own ability, the sails will rotate and provide her with "Canvas" power. Her emotion is more unpredictable in this state, since her brother's ability effect is disabled temporarily by her own canvas. *Calling The Soul (Training Status: Complete) >>> When the first sail is activated and start rotating, she can summon the wind fairies to strenghten her attack speed and accuracy and reduce activation energy. *Winding Up! (Training Status: 80%) >>> After the first sail finishes a 90 degrees rotation, the second sail will follow up. A giant made of compressed air will act as her guardian for the time being, supporting her with a shield and recovery power. *Ninlil, The Lady of Open Field (Training Status: UNKNOWN) *Ambisagrus, The Weather Deity (Training Status: UNKNOWN) Trivia *Verbe's name came from a genus name of plants, "Verbena". This tropical flowering plants enjoy dry environtment and sun. Verbena flower meanings are "pray for me", "love", "pure and innocent", and "family union", which represent herself perfectly. And it is said to be a symbol of healing, happiness and creativity. *Her crossgender's name, "Vervain" is the other name of Verbena genus. Vervain flower meaning is "Enchantment", while in Japanese flower-language, vervains are a symbol of cooperativeness. *The name Windmill was given by the clan, refering to the early form of her CANVAS. *Her hair ornament choices are purple Verbena, green Clover, and Yellow Star-grass. *She really hates darkness, fire, and spicy foods. *Reece once confessed to her, but that time she has had a relationship with Orlant. *Elliot is her older brother, but both of them lost their childhood memories due to a trauma. In their childhood, Elliot often unconsciously used his unique ability to suppress Verbe's negative emotions. *Verbe, together with MEGA and Orlant, always do some silly acts for MEGA's World Domination Plan. *The activation name: "Spindel" means axis, pivot (of rotation). And "Sylph" is a mythological creature, an invicible being of the air. References *Main Gallery *RP Account on Twitter *Air Elemental Abilities: Air Manipulation, Light Wind Manipulation, Wind Generation Category:Female Ranger Category:Villain Category:Ranger Category:Team F